A Journey through Space and Time
by Macilwen
Summary: This is about our good friend Aut as he embarks on a journey through space and time. Rated PG for some very slight language.
1. In which Aut bumps into a Jedi

OK, this is to be a story of Aut walking through both space and time and meeting all these people that he knows. Most of it will be thoroughly random. Remember, it's through both space and time, so he might be talking to Cimorene while she's pregnant w/ Daystar and then talk to Daystar when he's 16 just a few random people later. Fun, eh? 

I do not own any of the people who come from books or movies. I do own Aut, though, and if someone named Trinculo Cairni shows up, along with Aramirel Merde (or Cairni) and Robi Seali I own him too. (he's actually one of my two "pet guys" and he's also called the Trin)

A Walk through Space and Time

Chapter 1: Cimorene, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan

Aut decided to take a walk through space and time one day in late summer. He decided to start with the swamp near his home in Mandos (not really . . . ). After walking for about a half hour, engrossed in his own thoughts about a certain dumb mariner (cool!) and not watching where he was going, he bumped into a six-foot floating blue donkey.

"Eeaugh!!!" brayed the donkey, almost dropping his load.

"What's wrong, Killer?" asked a familiar voice from nearby.

Aut looked up and blinked in disbelief. "Cimorene???" he asked, incredulus.

"Great-uncle Aut!!! How are you? How is that dumb mariner, Ear? What have you been up to?"

Aut was buried under a rather large pile of questions. "I'm fine, he's now obsessed with the word "cool" and is still driving me nuts, I've been talking to Lab - you do remember him, don't you? - about a poem by Bilbo Baggins. What have you been doing? How are you?" Aut replied and asked at the same time.

Cimorene blushed. "Well, I've been married for over a year now-"

"MARRRIED???!!!? Why wasn't I told?" Aut said, flabbergasted.

"You were, apparently, the notice didn't get to you. I'm married to Mendanbar," Cimorene said a bit sheepishly. "Mendanbar, Mendanbar - oh yes, he's that young king of the, er, enchanted forest! Congratulations!" Aut said entheusiastically.

"Cimorene, who is this man?" rumbled a low, dragonish voice from somewhere in the mist.

"Precisely what I would like to know," said a female voice irritably. "If it's someone important . . ." A short red-haired witch stepped forward, rubbing the fog from the rectangular lenses of her glasses. She held the glasses up, scrutinized them, gave a sigh of exasperation, and put them on her nose. The witch scrutinized Aut far more intensely than she had her glasses. "He doesn't look all that impressive," she said, finally.

"mrow vrow meou!" said a cat from behind her.

"Trouble, behave!!" she said to the cat.

"I -" began Aut indignantly.

"Morwen, this is my great uncle, Aut. He is a traveler in space and time."

The dragonish voice rumbled again, "I still haven't gotten a good look at him. Everyone, move!!" Everyone moved. A large dragon peered down at our hero. Our hero peered back. "Well, you aren't short on nerve, that's for sure," the dragon said finally.

"Of course not!!" Aut said, offended. "You wouldn't be either if you had to face a dumb mariner who won't shut up and has an obsession with the word 'cool!'"

"Oh. I'm Kazul," the dragon said. Aut could tell that Kazul was a female dragon because of the three horns on her forehead.

"I'm Aut of Mandos (in theory)" Aut said.

"Why in theory?" asked Morwen and Kazul in unison, just as the six-foot floating blue donkey said, "In theory?"

Aut laughed. "in theory because I really don't live in Mandos anymore, but I'm supposed to. Who is this?" he asked abruptly, gesturing at the man on the six-foot floating blue donkey's back.

Morwen sighed. "Telemain. He had problems with his transport spell."

"Apparently!" Aut said. He bent over the unconcius man. "He'll be all right. Just keep him quiet for a bit."

Cimorene said, reluctantly, "Well, we had better be going. Good-bye, Great-uncle Aut!"

"Namarie!" replied Aut, and went on with his walk. He was talking to himself about the deeds of Feanor and Fingolfin when he again bumped into something. This time, it was a tall man with a brown beard and rather longish light brown hair. "Sorry, sir," he said, and then he recognized the man. "Qui-gon Jinn! I haven't seen you in an age!!! What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my Padawan, Aut old friend. Say, I've been wondering. Did you ever finish your Jedi training?" Qui-gon said, grinning.

"Nope. Went off to Middle-Earth to live in Mandos. Say, I just saw Cimorene!"

"You did, really?" asked Qui-gon, interested.

"Yep. Did you know she's married?" asked Aut.

Qui-gon's satisfaction was evident as he said, "Yes. She's also pregnant."

Aut asked, "How, exactly, do you know that?" as a younger man in his mid-twenties came running toward them, dodging the blaster bolts from the following droid scouts.

"Obi-wan! Finally," Qui- gon said as he skillfully deflected multiple blaster bolts with his green lightsabre. "Where have you been?"

Obi-wan came puffing up, followed closely by a froglike creature. He looked curiously at Aut, but said only, "This creature knocked me down. And my lightsabre's fried again."

"Mesa bein very grateful to youse," said Froglike.

"What's this?" asked Qui-gon curiously.

"A native," said Obi-wan dismissively.

"He appears to be a Gungan," said Aut. "I wonder why he's not in the city?"

"There's a Gungan city?" Obi-wan was considerably startled. "Could you take us to it?" he said suddenly, turning to the Gungan.

"Sorry, no," the Gungan said nerveously.

"Why not?" asked Aut. "Not like I really want to get involved in this affair on - say, where am I anyway?"

"Naboo," said Obi-wan.

"Naboo," Aut resumed, "but it would be nice to know why."

The Gungan looked sheepish. "Oi bein afeared oi havers beeid banished."

A low hum filled the air. Qui-gon immediately used this to his advantage. "Do you hear that?" The Gungan nodded reluctantly. "That is the sound of a thousand terrible things headed our way."

Obi-wan quickly picked up the purpose. "When they find us, they will crush us into dust, chop us into tiny pieces, and then blast us into oblivion," he said with evident glee.

"Youse point is, wheresa bein city. This wayers!" said the Gungan, evidently discomfited, and headed off.

"Bye!" called Qui-gon.

"Namarie!" replied Aut, and went off to continue his journey through space and time.

* * *

Again, I do not own any of the characters except Aut. I know that Kazul sounds more like "the dragon" in Talking to Dragons, but I'm not Patricia C. Wrede. Also, I know I gave Obi-wan Qui-gon's part. You try adapting it so that it makes sense!! It's hard. This was the only way out.

Please review.

EDIT, more than a year later: I apologize for any inconveniance the unorthodox spacing may have caused. Now it has been fixed.


	2. In which there are overcheerful grins

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize (except Lab or Tal). I also don't own anyone you don't recognize (unless Lab, Tal, Culo [or Trinculo, or Trin, or the Trin; same guy {don't ask}], Aramirel, Robi, Feorro, or Anyak decide to show up). I do own Aut. Oh yeah, I don't own the places either (except Aut's cottage or a land called Elene). Also, mostly everyone in this story is totally insane. It's actually quite fun to do that! I'm not sure, but I think the hobbits are evil. Or at least their over-cheerful grins are! And I have absolutely no clue what's up with the swamp-thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aut continued through the swamp, carefully picking his way around wet patches and puddles and other various odd stuff. He was just about in the middle of the swamp when a commotion interrupted him. He looked up, surprised. Four extremely small people with over-cheerful grins and a larger man were stumbling through the swamp. As he watched, one of the small people who had the most cheerful of the over-cheerful grins fell on his face. Aut picked his way over to the small-person-on-his-face and helped him up. As he did so, the man looked over his shoulder, supposedly to make sure that all the small people were all right. Aut got a good glimpse of the man's face. 'Aragorn!' he said, actually pronouncing it correctly, like only Legolas out of all the people in the movie does. 'I haven't seen you in at least an age.' 

Aragorn turned around, started doing a little crazy dance, and sang, Lab-style, 'Someone pronounced my name right, someone pronounced my name right, someone pro-- oh.' He stopped short when he noticed that all four extremely small people were staring at him with over-cheerful grins and Aut was doing so without the over-cheerful grin. 'Mae govannen, Aut. It's just no-one pronounces my name right anymore, so it's a big deal to have someone actually pronounce it right.'

'OK,' said Aut. 'Who are these little short people with the over-cheerful grins? Or, rather, what?'

'We're hobbits,' said the short-person-with-dark-hair. 'I'm Frodo Baggins, that's Samwise Gamgee, that one's Meriadoc Brandybuck, and the one who just fell on his face is Peregrin Took.'

'Hi!' chorused Sam, Merry, and Pippin, grinning over-cheerfully. Their too-cheerful grins looked quite evil in the dim light of the swamp-thing. (Huh? Swamp thing?)

'Ummm . . . hi. Listen, I have to go. Namarie!' said Aut, willing to do anything to escape the too-cheerfully grinning hobbits.

'Namarie, Aut! See ya later!' said Aragorn.

Aut ran (sort of) to escape the over-cheerful grins. Little did he know that the over-cheerful grins would come back to haunt him. (Ooh, foreshadowing! Yay!!) He sort of ran for quite a while until he bonked into a tall person. 'Yay, a tall person! I don't think I could stand another short person, especially a short person with an over-cheerful grin,' he said, quite insanedly. The tall man looked at him oddly. 

'Well, then, don't look in front of me. There's a short person with an over-cheerful grin in front of me. Hullo, Aut,' said the man.

'Mae govannen, Menion,' said Aut, for indeed it was Menion. 'How -- oh no, a short person with an over-cheerful grin!' he said, as Flick Ohmsford grinned at him over-cheerfully. 'I must go. Namarie!' he said quite hastily and ran off into the swamp. 

'Wait, don't do that!' cried Menion anxiously. 'You'll sink into the mud and -- ' His voice became faint. Aut had taken another leap through space and time, just as the mud started to draw him in. 

Aut fell on his face in the water. Opening his eyes, he saw a dead-looking face in front of him. 'That's Gil-galad,' he thought. 'I must be in the Dead Marshes.' A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled him out of the water.

'Don't follow the li -- oh wait, you're not a hobbit,' said the voice belonging to the hand. 'Still, don't follow the lights.'

'Oka--hobbits???!!!!???' Aut said in amazement and unpleasant shock. 'You mean those short people with over-cheerful grins? Oh no! I must flee!' The hobbit with orangish hair grinned at him over-cheerfully. 

'I don't think so, Master Aut!' the hobbit said, and jumped on him.

'Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' screamed Aut. 'I'm being attacked by a hobbit! Oh, save me! Mandos! Elbereth! Help! SOS! Oh, my! Oh, horrors! Help! Aid! Savings! At Wal-Mart! This week! Not really! Help! Get the hobbit off me! He's fat!'

Aid came from an unexpected quarter. A shadow, accompanied by a piercing scream, appeared. 'Wraiths on wingses! Help! Hide!' cried the hand-voice. The hobbits ran over to a small hut that had just randomly appeared, very melodramatically. So did the hand-voice-dude. Aut was left to make another leap in space and time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

imscble -- thanks for reviewing. It's the first review for the story! Yay!   


Please review. Oh and random plot update. The hobbits are evil and everyone's insane except hand-voice-dude (i.e. Gollum) and everyone in the last chapter except Aut. Yay! Insanity! Tal, are you going to do translations or not?

Tal: Fine. _Mae govannen_ -- well met. _Namarie_ -- farewell. I hate my name.

Mac: Shut yer mouf upwardses.

Tal: **shuts up**

Namarie! Nai elen siluva!


	3. In which we meet a magician

LOL. I haven't updated this story in forever. But I like it. I think it's cool. So here goes. 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone you recognize. I don't own anyone you don't recognize. I don't own anywhere you recognize. I don't own anywhere you don't recognize.**

Except Aut, and Aut's cabin. I own them. I also own the evil over-cheerful grins, and the melodramatically appearing hut, and the Swanp Thing (which is still an extremely random non-reasonable thing). I shall probably have another disclaimer at the end of the chapter. Which will be quite short. Telling what I actually do own. Because I'm just randomly making this up as I go along.

* * *

Aut lay on his back in some dry grass, panting. He had just barely managed to save himself from the wraith by taking another mad leap through space and time. And he was also still breathing hard from the tussle with the orange-haired short person with the over-cheerful grin. He was exhausted. In fact, he was so exausted that he didn't hear the man approach until it was almost too late.

The man in question was dark, with black hair and an unpleasant face. Aut, who had luckily remembered to bring his sword along (you never know who you can meet on a journey through space and time), jumped to his feet and drew it hastily. "Narach Chlochla," he said grimly.

The man -- Narach -- nodded. "Aut. What is your surname, by the way?"

"T," said Aut. "My parents didn't give me proper names, just initials. A.U.T., that's my name."

"A T," said Narach. He was very very stiff about things like formal challenges, Aut recalled, and formal challenges involved the use of the first name and the last name. "I challenge you here to a duel. May the spirits of Fire, Water, Wind, and Destruction here bear witness to my challenge."

"It is customary for the challenged to know the reason for the challenge," suggested Aut mildly.

Narach looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "That is not in the formula of the challenge!" he protested.

"It is still customary."

"All right. I challenge you for the reason of -- of -- of hating your guts. Is that fair?" asked Narach.

"It is customary to know the reason of one being hated," said Aut infuriatingly. He grinned._ I bless the fates that on my birth have smiled, and taught me to be terribly annoying when I choose,_ he thought.

Narach squirmed. "I hate your guts for the reason of -- of -- of turning King Bredan against me!"

Aut grinned again. "And when precisely have I had a chance to talk to King Bredan in the past, oh, twenty years? I've been in my cottage in Mandos the entire time."

"I hadn't finished," said Narach testily. "I hate your guts for turning Bredan against me using the young Farre Dan Helia."

Aut grinned again, this time cheerfully. "You caught me. I did use Dan. Bright young man, isn't he?"

"So you accept my challenge?" Narach was also known for relentlessly pursuing what he wanted until he got it. In this case, that meant a dead magician -- preferably one named Aut, and not the one named Narach Chlocha.

"It is customary for the challenged to have the option of refusing," said Aut, who most definately did not want to fight. If it was, say, Herin Dagina, he might have fought, but Narach Chlochla was known throughout reality for being one of the best with a blade. "Are you going to depart from custom and not allow me that option?"

Narach grunted in exasperation. "No..."

"Bid you good day then." Aut lay back down on the grass. He was very exausted, still, and Narach was a very tiring man. Especially if you happened to argue with him. He squinted back up at the annoyed man. "I suppose you have honour enough not to run me through during my nap?"

"I wouldn't count on it," said Narach nastily, and began to bring his blade down...

...just as Aut rolled out of Elene and into...another place...

His back hit someone's legs and the someone fell over on top of him. "Watch where you're rolling, will you?" said an irritated voice. "Dammit, this dress is ruined now."

Aut sat up warily. He knew that voice, but it was supposed to have a trace of accent about it. "Lady Ruth of the Green Caves?" he said tentatively. "Is that you, Ruth?"

The person who had fallen on top of him scrambled to her feet and shot a weary glance at four nearby figures. "Yes..."

"Who are you?" asked a girl with black hair that stuck out all over the place under her cap. Ellen, Aut remembered.

"I'm your godfather," Aut said, hurt. "Don't you remember me?"

A girl -- Aut knew her name, Laura -- looked at him more closely and rushed at him, hugging him tightly. "Aut!!" she cried entheusiastically. "We haven't seen you for an age!"

A short person with an over-cheerful grin appeared. _Uh-oh..._ Aut thought nervously. "Excuse me, children, but I accidentally stumbled into your time." Laura looked so disappointed that Aut regretted saying this. He whispered in her ear, "Short people with over-cheerful grins seem to be attacking me lately. And there is a person with an over-cheerful grin behind you. And I have just been attacked by a very powerful magician who also happens to be one of the best swordsmen in reality." Laura nodded, somewhat appeased. Aut got to his feet. "I must leave now. Good-bye, and may angels and ministers of grace defend you!" He took another leap into space and time, just as the short person began to dive for his leg.

* * *

OK. Now. I do own Narach and Elene and Bredan and Dan Helia. That's it.

Mac


End file.
